


Constant Call to Arms

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Mile High Club, Quiet Sex, Sexual Content, Unintentional third wheel, jakeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being exhausted, and physically aching, Jacqui kept finding herself more intrigued in watching him instead. Fingers moved to brush against his jaw, tracing the subtle, narrow curve of it, before they danced slightly against his cheekbone. It was enough to trigger a tired smile on his lips as fingers loosely began to trace circles over her back- running over the wrinkles of her tank-top.</p><p>She brushed her fingers through his dark hair, and eventually nudged him down enough for her to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Call to Arms

What should've been a simple, easy in, easy out mission managed to turn itself into a four-hour nightmare.

The four of them were supposed to go to Outworld, fly from the primary OWIA base to a secondary one a few hours away, and deal with some issues that the soldiers there were having. Something about the Osh-Tekk and the Tarkatans still fighting near some of the rural Outworld villages and creating problems for the villagers. Or at least, that's what it started out as before it slowly developed into a snowball effect of OWIA reports getting progressively worse.

Like the report of the sudden abundance of leech snakes appearing in and around some of the Outworld villages; they were apparently biting and attempting to eat some of the younger children who played in the tall grass near the swamps. And of course, the villagers turned around and blamed it on the OWIA soldiers, who had been doing some demolition work in the area recently- driving the leech snakes into their yards. But that only turned around and exposed the collapsed mountainside that had blocked one of the rivers, forcing it to flood into a sacred temple- the list went on.

And on, _and on_.

Four hours later, they were finally working on getting back to the primary OWIA base so they could then get back to Earthrealm and get home.

It would now take them an overnight flight in order to get back, but none of them wanted to spend the night in Outworld; even if it was on the OWIA base, or even in the plane itself. They all just wanted to get home- no matter how frustrated and exhausted they were.

Cassie proposed that they fly in shifts so they could keep the plane going without stopping- because Gods know if the plane stopped, they'd end up just sleeping wherever the damn thing landed. Which wasn't exactly the safest route to go.

Either way, Cassie and Kung Jin offered to take the first shift- _thankfully_.

In the meantime, she and Takeda decided to try and catch up on some sleep so that they could be a little more awake for their shift, which would be in about two hours. She was practically dragging her feet when they were finally issued their release to go from the OWIA.

At least the plane was equipped with a sleeping bunk- no doubt for the exact reasons they were going to use them for. The cots were rather small, but enough for one person, and good enough for a few hours of shut eye.

Stifling a soft yawn, Jacqui stretched before she curled herself in against Takeda's chest- taking in the warmth that his body put off next to her. They had both discarded their armor for the time being; there was little reason to wear it considering that they were hundreds of feet in the air right now. Not to mention, it was far more comfortable to sleep in a tank-top than it was in her heavy chest piece.

And she was pretty certain that he was more comfortable without his complicated bodywork of armor and metal plating. Not to mention, he was a little more fun to look at in just the dark bodysuit that he wore underneath it. It clung to his athletic build in plenty of ways- a little more than he wanted considering he kept having to shield himself whenever she snuck a peek at him. She wasn't certain how he was able to operate in such a suit without passing out under the Outworld sun; although, he did end up unzipping the upper part of the bodysuit and peeling it off, revealing his firm torso and narrow waist.

Jacqui managed to squeeze an arm underneath him, before she hooked both of them around him in a loose hug. She could feel the weight of his arm draped over her, fingertips curled lightly against her back; his other arm was tucked underneath her head, allowing her to tuck her forehead in against his neck with ease. It was rare for them to get a chance to be together- _especially alone_ \- so they tried to make the most of it when they could.

... And yet, somehow, even being hundreds of feet in the air, they couldn't find complete sanctuary.

The two of them were barely down, barely cuddling for ten minutes, before Jacqui heard the bunker door open and felt someone else fall onto the cot with them; no doubt completely unaware that the bed was already well occupied.

The cot was small enough for two people, and even smaller with three- although it was still somewhat doable. At the very least, Cassie had almost half of her body hanging off the side of the bed anyways.

Apparently the Cage prodigy ended up getting a migraine and came in to sleep it off- collapsing onto the first bed that she could find. Which, unfortunately, was theirs. And Jacqui didn't have the heart to tell her to pick some place else to sleep, so she let Cassie stay. Considering all of the bullshit they had just finished dealing with, she wasn't surprised that someone got a migraine; it was actually more surprising that everyone didn't have one.

Sure, she and Takeda could've gotten up and moved to another cot, but they had already gotten warm and were comfortable here. And they were both aching from the day of traveling, so she was pretty certain neither of them even _had_ to energy to move, even if they wanted to.

The additional, and unintentional, third wheel made the bed a little smaller, but it was necessarily a bad thing.

It gave her a reason to snuggle in closer to the Shirai Ryu, who was half-dozing next to her.

Despite being exhausted, and physically aching, Jacqui kept finding herself more intrigued in watching Takeda instead. Fingers moved to brush against his jaw, tracing the subtle, narrow curve of it, before they danced slightly against his cheekbone. It was enough to trigger a tired smile on his lips as fingers loosely began to trace circles over her back- running over the wrinkles of her tank-top.

She brushed her fingers through his dark hair, and eventually nudged him down enough for her to kiss him.

Warm lips and a tired groan greeted her as Takeda bent the arm underneath her head forward, and slowly pulled her in against him- kissing her in return.

Soft, scattered kisses that peppered one another on the lips.

Tired and slow as they lingered on the heat, and touch- taking their sweet time with each lazy embrace.

And, like most things they did, it started out innocently enough- with them just enjoying each other's company and sharing a little PDA where they could. But it didn't take too long before she was having to stifle back quiet moans as she felt his tongue in her mouth- warm and sweet as he tasted her just the same. Fingers curled against his half-slack jaw, feeling the looseness in his movements and the easygoing way he kissed her.

Jacqui pressed her palms against his chest, rubbing slow circles against his fitted bodysuit, before she moved her hands around to press firmly against his lower back; she could feel the slight flex of his back muscles underneath her palms as he reacted to her touch.

The thought did cross her mind that maybe they should be a little more respectful to Cassie, who was literally passed out next to them...

But again, it was hard enough for the two of them to get alone time- especially with Cassie and Kung Jin around most of the time. Her father was a big obstacle in the matter as well; but even with them doing these inter-realm missions, and outside of his watchful eye, it was impossible for them to have time to themselves.

Besides, this certainly wouldn't be the worst thing Cassie would experience- should she wake up and find out.

Jacqui grinned as she pulled herself to Takeda, pressing her hips against his with the motion; she felt a slight stirring sensation rush through her at the closeness. It didn't take long for her to get the idea to slowly roll hers hips as close to his as she could- rubbing the presence of her pelvic bones against his waist. And it didn't take much before she felt the slight bulge that greeted her- provoking a subtle groan from behind his lips.

"You're doing that on purpose," Takeda muttered between their lips.

"Of course I am," Jacqui whispered, using her hands to keep his hips pressed forward against hers. "You gonna do something about it?"

"... No."

She snorted lightly at his blunt answer, before she slipped her hand between them and slowly began to rub it against his groin- hearing Takeda having to bite back a surprised gasp at the sudden touch. She was beginning to think she was shifting into that sort of delirious stage of consciousness- where the lack of sleep kind of did away with filters, or second thoughts.

Or in this case, taking a second to consider the environment and their surroundings.

Kissing him once more, partly to silence his stifled groan, Jacqui worked her palm a little more firmly against him- feeling the way his bulge filled her palm now. She tugged at the crumpled bodysuit around his waist, before she slipped her hand underneath it.

"Jacqui-" Takeda bit lightly.

"Hm?" she teased, as she continued to kiss him lightly with every stroke- feeling the way his hips reluctantly rolled into her touch.

"Cassie is right behind you," he reminded. "Is this really something you want to start right now?"

She moved her free hand to pull him down into a harder kiss, clashing lips and teeth- hearing the muffled moan vibrate in his throat as she wrapped her fingers around him. His cock was already firm in her grasp, and she could feel the heat of it against her palm as she moved slow strokes along him; she could feel the slight twitch of his shaft, and the forward jolt of his hips. "Does that answer your question?" she whispered, fingers tangling in his loose hair- freed from his yellow headband.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Takeda replied, as his fingers slipped past hers and worked to undo her jeans.

"We don't have to if you don't want to-" she started.

"I never said that."

Jacqui had to bite back a laugh, which ended up escaping as a snort, before she pulled him in against her lips once more- not surprised to have his tongue meeting her this time. She shivered slightly as she felt his fingertips brush against her lower stomach, before they slowly slipped into the open waistband of her jeans now. Her heart thundered in her chest and anticipation twisted in her gut as fingers pushed underneath her underwear, skirting down the curve of her mound, before Takeda slowly slid them between her legs. A quiet moan escaped her at the touch, as she felt his fingers brush broad against her clit, before they pushed between her labia. She could feel a sense of heat trickle at the subtle separation, and felt his fingers slide through the small pool of her arousal.

Rolling her hips against his fingers, Jacqui encouraged him to continue as he pushed full strokes against her- coating his fingers and running them along the shape of her vulva, cupping it slightly against his palm. A slight whine might've eased itself out of her lips as she pulled lightly on his hair, and pushed the flat of her thumb over the head of his cock; it was enough to provoke a subtle bite against her lower lip.

She arched her body against his, white stars spotting the corner of her vision as she felt Takeda ease one finger into her; gentle and slow, as he tested her reaction and body- which eagerly welcomed and pressed him for more. Teeth grazed her lower lip again- forcing her to clench her jaw in order to subdue the groan as he added a second finger, giving her the fill that she wanted from him.

She felt heat coiling in her stomach as he slowly began to move his fingers inside of her, thrusting gently as he worked out a rhythm.

Her hand moved to the back of his neck, holding him to her lips and mouth, as they were forced to use one another to muffle their reactions; desperately trying to keep each other as quiet as they could in the silent bunk.

But silence was increasingly difficult to keep as once gentle thrusts picked up speed; as she felt Takeda push a little harder now, causing her hips to bounce slightly against him in rhythm. She pushed against him, riding his fingers as she felt her arousal spill around him- as she felt the pads of his fingers press against the wall of her pelvic bone, pushing strokes against sensitive nerves. Her breathing quickened into gasps for air between kisses, dragging it between open teeth and a slack jaw.

Jacqui had resorted to pushing his bodysuit from around his waist, pushing it low enough to free his cock- giving her more freedom with it as well. Her fingers kept loose around him, while her strokes remained steady and consistent. Her thumb pressed and rubbed against his tip, feeling the warm pearls of precum dribble free, before they spilled down against her palm- making her strokes smooth and wet as she worked the curve of his shaft. She could feel the press of his hips, the way his cock twitched in her grasp- heard the panting breaths that sputtered free from his lips; the occasional moan and stammered whine.

"Oh Gods, Takeda," Jacqui whispered, fingers curled back against his cheek as sore, spit-laden lips took the time to breathe again. She pushed her forehead against his, feeling his hot breath against her cheeks and watching the hot flush leave beads of sweat against his skin. "We've already made... one questionable decision... Want to make another?"

"What?" he breathed, shooting her a questioning look, before her proposition seemed to click. "Oh come on," Takeda quietly objected, forcing his voice to stay low, even though it shuddered between his words- forcing him to force them out. "This is... this is risky enough."

"I know, I know, but... Cassie's not going to wake up," she assured, slowing her strokes to ease him down- provoking a quiet disappointed grunt. "Believe me, I've seen her sleep before. We just... we don't get opportunities like this all the time- I don't want to miss out."

His fingers slowed down just the same, and she felt that same sense of disappointment- that slow ease off of a building high.

"We don't have to if you don't-"

"It's not that I don't want to," Takeda interrupted. "It's just... we're not exactly ' _prepared_ ' for this- and your dad will literally kill me if I get you pregnant."

Okay... yeah, that part was in truth- a horribly, painful truth.

Her father was one of the reasons why they tried to take every opportunity they could to sneak in as many quickies as possible while they were off-base. And while Takeda wouldn't outright admit it, she figured Grandmaster Hanzo was another reason.

"Well... _you_ might not be prepared, but I am," Jacqui replied, catching his eye once more. "Seriously, General Blade has every female soldier on the strongest birth control you could find in any realm. It's like a notch below using actual magic. I mean, I've been on it for three years now, and you're the first guy who's so much as looked at me."

He snorted back a laugh. "I uh... think that has something more to do with your dad than anything."

"Maybe, but still..." she mused, as she pressed her hip against him once more- fingers tugging down on his crumbled bodysuit.

Takeda still seemed to be in the deciding process- both intrigued, yet cautious about the proposition. He made himself out to be a careful, calculated fighter- making sure to know as much as he could ahead of time before he struck. And a situation like this was no different- even though it was pushing it just a bit.

But it was well worth the risk.

And if anything, it was just Cassie who would find out- and Jacqui had plenty of blackmail on her just the same.

"You're a bad influence, you know."

Jacqui tried to stifle back a laugh, and nearly failed in doing so- forcing her to pull him into a kiss to prevent it from getting too loud. She held onto him with the embrace, as she moved her hands to push his bodysuit further down- collecting it around his upper thighs. "The more you complain, the longer it's going to take."

Takeda retorted with a brief groan in his throat, before he worked to get her out of her pants.

It took some fine, careful maneuvering to do so, but they managed to tug her gray-camo pants off without so much as shaking the bed- and lightly tossed them to the foot of it. The cool air of the bunker felt relieving between her wet thighs, and she quietly moaned as she felt Takeda's fingers push between her legs once more; as she felt him rub the length of his fingers against her again.

The quiet, deep breaths next to them assured them that the blonde-haired woman was still heavily passed out from her migraine.

Open lips allowed for loose kisses as Jacqui slowly hooked her leg around his waist- spreading her thighs enough to rub herself against the head of his cock. She heard Takeda having to bite back a moan at the action, before she reached down and wrapped her fingers around him once more. She stroked him once or twice, making sure he was ready, before she carefully aligned him with her.

His hand grabbed her by the hip as he slowly pulled her forward- pressing himself more firmly against her, before he eased himself into her.

It was hard to resist the urge to cry out, forcing her to stifle it against his hot mouth as she felt the careful way he entered her. She felt her body easily stretch around him, more than welcoming to his presence as he moved slow and steady. Her hands grasped tightly to his arms as her leg continued to hug his waist- her heel slightly digging into the small of his back to keep herself anchored to him.

She could feel his shaky breath against her.

His trembling grasp on her hip as he made a few, subtle thrusts to test her before he seemed comfortable with going further.

"Are you okay?" Takeda whispered, voice stammering against her lips.

"Yeah," Jacqui answered, teeth partly caught on his lower lip as she felt him move his hand to her lower back. "Just keep going."

It took a few, slow thrusts to get used to the position, and he eventually moved his arm to hook it underneath her knee- pulling it slightly forward for a better, easier angle.

Tucking her head into the curve of his neck, Jacqui breathed in against his hot skin as she felt the warmth of his presence inside of her. As she felt her own body quiver with every slow thrust- feeling the subtle roll of his hips each time Takeda entered her.

She moaned softly, biting into his shoulder to try and ease the noise down- although it only spurred a sharp groan from him. It was getting increasingly difficult to not make noise with each thrust, with every fluid movement of his cock inside of her. She usually liked to make noises- to assure him that she was enjoying it, and to express herself; even though Takeda tended to be on the other end of the spectrum in terms of sounds. Always was the quiet one.

Takeda's other hand was curled tight against her back; the knuckles of his fingers pressed against the dip of her spine- relating that, for once, he was having to force himself to stay quiet.

She could feel his control over his own rhythm slip now and then; his body caught up in the euphoria and heat- and the slight fear of getting caught maybe.

"Wait, wait," Jacqui started, feeling Takeda stop almost immediately, before he pulled out of her- allowing her some time to catch her breath.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, letting his arm drop its hold on her leg. "- Asides from this whole situation?"

She forced herself to bite back another laugh. "No, no, it's fine, I just... Can I get on top?"

There was a brief pocket of silence before he spoke.

"Christ, you scared the shit out of me," Takeda whispered, getting out a quiet laugh underneath his breath as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "I thought I hurt you. But yeah, okay- I mean, we're already in this deep."

Jacqui smiled and pulled him into a kiss before she carefully rolled him onto his back- and followed through with the motion by throwing the weight of her hips and knees with him. They just barely avoided toppling themselves off the side of the bed, with Takeda having to catch her balance for a moment, before she settled herself on top. Breathing slowly, Jacqui lifted herself forward with her knees, and moved one hand to steady his cock, before she carefully lowered herself onto him. She bit back the eager moan, feeling her body tremble as it welcomed him back.

Using her hips to ease herself back down, she kept her body leaned forward- hands tangling in the thin pillow underneath his head. Takeda moved to wrap his fingers around her waist, gently guiding her as she began rolling her hips onto him. She could see him biting into his lower lip and the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noises; she could feel his fingers trembling against her as they slowly moved up against her ribs.

She felt him bundle her thin tank-top against his palms, before he pushed it up and over her breasts. Her back arched forward slightly as she felt him graze, and then cup her breasts in his hands- forcing her to bite lightly into her arm to keep from moaning. His hands pushed against the underside of her bra, before he carefully slid it over her breasts as well- freeing them.

"Takeda," Jacqui whispered out between teeth and skin as she felt his hands knead and squeeze at her breasts; his thumbs pushing against her hard nipples- slightly sore from rubbing against the cushion of her bra.

One hand moved to her back, grabbing a fistful of her tank-top, before he pulled her down to him- allowing him to close his lips around her left nipple. His other hand moved to the small of her back- following every downward push of her hips against his cock.

She settled herself onto her forearms, burying her head into his dark hair as she drove herself against him- driven by the tightening knots that were coiling in her stomach and loins. She could feel the heat and pressure twisting inside of her, driving her to find a release as she drew in choppy gasps through clenched, aching teeth. The mixed sensations of his wet mouth against her breast, and his cock moving inside of her was hard to fight against for much longer.

It took everything not to cry out as Jacqui felt her body finally hit its limit- as she felt fingers cling and tug at the pillow beneath her, as heat flooded out between her legs. Every limb and muscle seized and her hips spasmed slightly, bucking themselves against his, which was enough to trigger Takeda's climax next. She felt his breath stammer and moan between her breasts, teeth brushing against skin as he tried to bite it back.

She could feel a familiar ache as he pulled his hands free from her- no doubt, red impressions of his palms and fingers left behind on her skin.

Her body felt a little numb, a little loose, before she partly collapsed against his chest- knocking the wind out of him for a second. And they stayed like that for a short while, gathering their breath and letting the heat and euphoria pass on- waiting for the control to slip back into their limbs. Carefully removing himself, Takeda wrapped his arms around her, before he slowly rolled them both back onto their sides. His lips brushed against her heated forehead, before he untangled himself and shifted off the edge of the bed and got to his feet.

Jacqui watched as he mildly adjust his uniform, before he worked himself to the overhead shelving unit nearby; it was usually where people could store their supplies, or personal things while they slept.

He seemed to shift through the given supplies for moment, before he grabbed something and headed back to her.

She gave a tired laugh as he brought her back a pack of wet wipes. "God, I love you," she whispered, before she pulled herself to the edge of the bed and stood up just the same. Her legs were still a little shaky underneath her weight, and she felt a casual sense of soreness settle between them. Tearing into the package, she carefully used a few tissues to clean up the mess that was now dripping against her thighs.

"Jeez, you're right- she doesn't wake up for anything," Takeda remarked, gesturing towards Cassie, who had yet to so much as budge from her previous position.

"Yeah, it was hell getting her up for Basics," Jacqui chuckled, as she tossed the tissues into the small trashcan nearby; she would definitely have to remember to empty it after they landed at the OWIA base. Grabbing her pants and underwear from the foot of the cot, she slipped back into them before she readjusted her bra and tank-top- fixing her uniform back into being semi-presentable.

She felt his hands grab around the waist, before he pulled her into a light kiss- eventually trailing his lips up to the bridge of her nose, and then to her forehead once more.

"It's gonna be a dick move, but... maybe we should just move to another bed," he offered.

"No, I uh, I second that," she chuckled, before she felt him lead her over to the next cot.

The sheets were cool, and refreshing against her still hot skin, as the two of them tumbled onto the thin mattress. Jacqui cuddled up next to him, tangling her legs with his, as she felt his arms wrap around her- keeping her close, but loose so they wouldn't overheat one another.

Takeda brushed his lips against her forehead again, before he tucked his head against her own.

She gave out a quiet sigh and settled against him for the next hour and a half.

* * *

 

Stifling a quiet yawn, Cassie rolled herself off of the thin cot- misjudging her balancing act on the edge of it, and barely managing to catch herself from going headfirst into the floor. Her body still felt heavy and sluggish as she forced herself to her feet and gave into a much-needed stretch; the heavy chorus of bones and muscles pulling and popping was like music, and she felt the slight pain easy away into relief.

Glancing back behind her, she noticed that Jacqui and Takeda were tangled up in the next bed over- although evidence showed that they must've previously been in the same one she was in. Shit, if she had known they were both sharing a bed when she stumbled in, she definitely would've picked a different bunk. Or just a different room overall. Maybe she should've just napped in the pilot's chair like she was going to before Kung Jin suggested she hit the bunks instead.

Whatever.

At the very least, her migraine was gone- and that was the important thing here.

Rolling her neck, she shuffled her way out of the room and headed towards the cockpit.

"Hey Princess, finally awake I see."

"Ha, ha," Cassie replied, a hint of sarcasm in her tone, as she threw herself into the seat across from him. She swiveled the chair around so that she could prop her feet in his lap, which he didn't necessarily object to. "I see we haven't crashed yet- so that's good."

" _Yet_ ," Kung Jin reminded. "Feeling any better?"

She offered a brief shrug and scratched at the back of her head- yawning once more. "Yeah- well, give or take," Cassie offered. "Would've been better if Jacqui and Takeda hadn't decided to fuck right next to me."

Her words seemed to catch Kung Jin by surprise, stunning him for a few seconds, before he gave out a snorted laugh. "What? Are you fucking serious?"

Cassie found herself laughing at his reaction- as well as the absurdity of her previous situation. "I'm not fucking kidding. I mean, damn, I don't mind if they wanna bone each other, God knows they deserve it; but damn- if I'm in the same bed, at least have the common courtesy to ask if I want to join first."

"Yeah really. I mean, it's rude to invite yourself in, but it's pretty rude to be left out too," Kung Jin teased. "Just go check in on them in like an hour, and I bet you they'll be going for round two."

"No thanks, I've already been stiffed once, I don't want to go for a second strike."


End file.
